With the development of economy and technology, the living standard of people is getting increasingly higher, accordingly, panel display products, such as liquid crystal televisions, are used more and more widely.
For example, a liquid crystal television produces sound through a loudspeaker (so-called horn) provided within a liquid crystal television housing, and the loudspeaker is directly fixed in the liquid crystal television housing. Usually, a plurality of meshes or grooves are provided at a region of the liquid crystal television housing, corresponding to the front end (sound-emitting end) of the loudspeaker, in such a way that the sound emitted from the front end of the loudspeaker could directly run through the meshes or the grooves and reach the outside of the housing. The provision of the meshes or grooves can depress the blocking effect of the housing upon the sound, and thus enhance the sound effect of the loudspeaker
However, when the sound is directly spread into the outside through the loudspeaker, the sound emitted from the loudspeaker is easy to have bloop and the sound is not loud enough, thus the sound effect of the liquid crystal television is reduced and the user's experience is affected.